


Gentle Knife

by Krasnaya



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bad Decisions, Guilt, Lyrium Addiction, M/M, Male Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford (one side)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: He would be the gentle dagger that would give freedom to who was trapped in a self-destructive addiction.





	Gentle Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my very firts fic wrote in English, and of this fandom. 
> 
> It's based on the epilogue, if the Inquisitor support Cullen to keep taking the lyrium, well for Cullen all end bad, for me is a very bad decision, this and let die to the Chargers :'( (afortunately I saw those epilogues on Youtube and I did't take that decisions)
> 
> Is short a very sad, I hope you like it.

He had no idea what day it was anymore, where he was, who he was, just begging for something, something that had completely destroyed it. Lyrium. He hardly babbled some words "please" "lyrium" were the most spoken.

There were people dressed in robes who wanted to take him away, they told him he would be fine without that poisson, that they would help him. But he did not want that, he did not want to leave it, he could not, he should not. He felt a soft perfume near him, embrium... "I will give you the lyrium that you want , but you must come with me" said a voice barely audible, but smooth, kind, that person help him get up and was covered by a blanket. At last someone who understood him. He would have the lyrium he longed for.

***

When they arrived, the person stood in front of him, trying to make eye contact, his eyes were blue-grey ... they gave him peace.

"Before you should eat something, bathing would also suit you ..."

"No, lyrium" He look at the man, he would not be deceived. The man sighed, he gave a little of what was promised, and soon he was more relieved.

"You'll have much more, if you let a bath and eat something" he nodded, wanted more lily, much more. He ate a soup, he did not taste it, but one way or another the soup filled him. He felt observed by that person. He was stripped of the clothes he did better in a dumpster than in someone's body, and he was bathed, since he himself could not move well, the hot water felt good, the man was treating him well, very well...

"You know, I brought you here, because you remind me of someone I met some time ago" said the man drying it carefully, you could say that with ... fondness "He was a very strong man, but also stubborn, willing to do anything to protect us all" he put on a pair of pants, covered it with a cloth to dry himself, sat him on the chair again, immediately felt his hair being cut, and then began to shave his thick beard.

"He was a good man, a great commander, and ... someone _very_ important to me" his voice was brittle while he continued to shave his facial hair "If you ask where he is, well, I'm looking for him, I want to find that man .. He disappeared... a long time ago... and... I wanted to see him again ... "

When he finished, the man who had already realized that he was an elf made him see himself in front of a mirror, but nothing came to his head, he noticed the elf look at it with ... pain.

"It was my fault ... I thought it was the best ... besides I hated to see it like that..." he noticed that the man was crying "I never told him what I felt ... although, I think now .... now I can do it ..." he felt his body approaching him "Please... forgive me ... forgive me ... Cullen " he said while he came softly to him, felt something soft pressing his lips and something piercing pierce his heart "I love you ..." Little by little he felt everything turn dark and the blood fell from his mouth, but for a short moment, he recognized that elf, they worked and fight together, he was his commander and he was... The Inquisitor.... Lavellan...

He felt peace... at last.

***

Harding had sent a message to Lavellan to tell him that they had found the commander, asking for lyrium in the streets of Val Chevin, and it was immediately, upon seeing him, that he felt a twinge tearing at his heart, it was painful to see that man; for whom the elf used to sigh of love in silence, so shattered, and all because of him.

He wanted to see if there was still a way to save him, so he instructed them to wait for him at the inn. After bathing him and cutting his hair and beard, he could see what was not even the shadow of the one who was in better times the commander of the forces of the Inquisitor, when he reflected his face in the mirror, he expected him to remember something ... but nothing. There was nothing to do, he had to give peace to the one who was suffering in front of him.

Not without first asking for forgiveness, since guilt ate away at him, and giving him a kiss, just a touch, a kiss that he wanted to give him for years, that would distract Cullen so he could stick the dagger in his heart.

His tears mingled with the blood, he embraced the dead body of his beloved while his agents came to wrap the body, and then be sent to Ferelden to do the respective funeral.

Lavellan sent a letter to Cullen's sister, at last she and her family would have a grave wher they could cry to their brother.

And he too.

**Author's Note:**

> Only thing to say... not enough Cullen/Male Lavellan...


End file.
